


Changes

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Major Illness, Sickness, terminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: A sickness grasps the Tower. Lexi succumbs to the illness. While the Guardians around her make a full recovery, Lexi's health deteriorates. Cayde being a gambling man, decides despite the risk there might be one hope of saving the woman he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

Cayde's systems booted up in the middle of the night. His Ghost was in front of him.  
"She's sick." The Ghost told him. A moment later Cayde heard Lexi throwing up in the bathroom. The Exo climbed from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. Lexi was curled against the toilet, her skin was deathly pale, sweat shined from her skin.  
"Not feeling great?" The Exo asked as he sat behind her. He rested his hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly as Lexi further emptied her stomach.  
"I think... I think there's a bug," Lexi threw up again then groaned as she rubbed her stomach. "Some Guardians are... sick."  
Cayde nodded in understanding. The Exo stood and brought the young woman a glass of ice water and got her to take small sips.  
"Too hot." Lexi wiped away the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand. Cayde gently placed his hand on her forehead.  
"You're burning up." Cayde noted. Lexi made a noise of agreement. Eventually Lexi's stomach calmed but she decided to stay in the bathroom to be safe. Cayde turned the temperature control in the quarters to as cold as possible. He gently placed a thin blanket over the woman and returned to bed at her behest. When Cayde woke in the morning he found Lexi asleep on the bathroom floor. Very carefully he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Her Ghost floated nearby, it's optics watching over her.  
"If she gets worse. Let me know." Cayde told the Ghost before leaving to tend to his duties as Vanguard.  
  
Cayde noticed that several notable Guardians didn't turn up to the Hall that day. He pinpointed friends and teammates of those Guardians and asked where they were. He got the same answer every time. They'd come down with something. During a break Cayde returned to his quarters to check on Lexi. She was curled up asleep on his bed, she was still very pale and sweating profusely.  
"I tried to get her to eat. She couldn't keep it down." Lexi's Ghost told the Exo. The Vanguard's optics narrowed, he opened up the comms system and sent a message to the infirmary asking for a doctor to visit. Ten minutes later a knock came at Cayde's door before it opened.  
"Can you help her?" Cayde stood, his hands on his hips as his optics went between his lover and the doctor. The Awoken female smiled reassuringly.  
"If she's come down with what the others have I can give her something to help." The doctor crouched beside Lexi and withdrew several items from her bag. After some time she stood and handed Cayde a small bag of vibrant coloured leaves.  
"Brew this into tea and get her to drink it."  
The Exo gave her a sceptical look, shrugged and agreed.  
  
It took a while to get Lexi to fully drink the tea. They both agreed that Cayde's tea making skills sucked. The liquid was very bitter in taste and left an awful after-taste. The Exo noticed how her eyes seemed to have brightened up a little from their previously dull appearance. She seemed more settled now, the Exo wondered if she had been in more pain than she was letting on. Slowly over a number of days Lexi began to recover, it appeared the rest of the affected in the Tower were recovering as well. Despite the few sleepless nights where the hunter Vanguard stayed up to keep her company, Lexi appeared to have made a full recovery.  
  
"How's my favourite hunter today?" Cayde asked as he stepped into their shared quarters. Lexi was curled up under a blanket on the couch, her eyes scanning through a book Cayde had bought her recently.  
"Sleepy, but I'm good." Lexi replied, placing a metal finger in her book to mark her page so she could look up at her lover. Cayde dropped down onto the couch, an overexaggerated sigh leaving his lips.  
"You should be able to go back out into the field in a few days. I need more stories from the wilds."  
"So you live vicariously through me?" Lexi teased.  
"Well I miss being out there, especially since our little escapade the other month."  
"I'd hardly call it an escapade Cayde."  
Lexi cuddled up to Cayde and laid her head on his chest, she then returned to reading her book. Lexi stretched as she reached the end of a chapter, put her bookmark in place then laid her head on Cayde's lap. His fingers gently ran through her hair.  
"You're awfully quiet." Lexi stroked Cayde's knee.  
"I knew you'd be fine, we've had outbreaks of all sorts in the Tower before. I guess after everything you've been through, I thought this time you might actually bite the dust. Or y'know something dramatic like that."  
"You're the only dramatic thing around here Cayde. But I am strong. I ain't leaving anytime soon if something were to happen."  
"Pretty sure you'd give death a run for her money."  
  
A week later Lexi had recovered enough to go out in the field. She noticed straight away that the energy inside of her was weaker than it usually was. Lexi was too busy keeping off Cabal that she didn't give it a second thought. She knew what momentary distractions could cost you. Lexi dashed behind a metal blockade to catch her breath and use her gun instead of her abilities. When Daex appeared beside her, he pulled her down to a crouch.  
"Everything okay?" The Awoken male asked.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Lexi stood a moment to fire several more shots before returning to a crouch.  
"Your abilities. You're struggling with them..."  
"I suppose so." Lexi replied with a shrug before dashing off into the centre of a group of Cabal and wiping them out single handedly.  
  
Lexi sat eating in the mess hall of the Tower later that night, she wondered if she was alright. Looking over the last couple weeks, she'd been sleeping more. She didn't fuss at first, she'd spend her weekends tucked up in bed if she could. However when she started missing meals and mission briefings, even Cayde started to ask if she was okay. The dizzy spells she had were somewhat normal, I mean with her constant excursions to the Cosmodrome and beyond, and the excessive use of her abilities, getting dizzy wasn't unusual. The lapses in memory however were something new. Lexi couldn't recall when they'd started, which didn't help matters. She kept that to herself, no use in worrying people over nothing. Hopefully. Over time certain things started becoming more noticeable. Cayde questioned her on how she'd become so thin when they slept together, often joking of being able to feel every bone in her body. Underneath that joking tone of his, he was worried what was happening to her, he just didn't want her to know. Lexi even hid the nosebleeds, and even when she thought of bringing them up to Cayde, she wouldn't remember when the chance came around.  
  
Lexi found herself in the Cosmodrome, she didn't quite remember how or why she was here. Suddenly a hand was waved in her face, Daex or was it Arux, Lexi wasn't entirely sure, pulled her to the side and took of his helmet.  
"Lexi what's going on with you? It's like you're there but not there. If you're sick you shouldn't be out in the field."  
Lexi replied but only got a strange look from the person in front of her.  
"Lexi..." The Awoken male held her hand. He whispered something and suddenly his Ghost appeared, it looked at Lexi then went on to do a scan.  
"We need to get you back to the Tower." The Guardian told her. Lexi tilted her head in question, words came from her mouth but she didn't realise they were unintelligible.  
"Stay here. I need to find Willow. Don't move." The male disappeared. Lexi sighed, and looked at her surroundings. As Willow and, Arux, of course it was Arux, hurriedly came her way, Lexi felt an odd feeling come over her. When she collapsed to the floor in convulsions, she could just about hear her teammates request an immediate medical evacuation.  
  
When she woke, she was in the Tower infirmary. She felt heavy and light, full and empty, there and not there. She didn't understand, and she was afraid to. Time blurred, or it just might've been her imagination. After a while she noticed the Vanguard stood nearby speaking with a doctor. She tried to call for Cayde but found she couldn't. She tried to reach out to get his attention. She couldn't. Quickly, confusion turned to fear, and fear turned to horror.  
"I'm here. Don't you worry. We'll get you fixed up, who else is going to listen to my stories huh?" Cayde's voice was at her side in a moment. She felt pressure on her hand and looked down to see him holding it. She let out a sound. One which made Cayde respond with a sad smile and a quick kiss. Then she overheard Ikora.  
"The Tower must be put on lockdown. All previously afflicted Guardians must be put in quarantine and tests run. Until we can establish what this is, we can't say for definite if anyone, inside the Tower or otherwise, is safe."  
  
For days Lexi watched Guardians come and go, all those that had contracted the same illness she had all those weeks ago were pulled into the infirmary for tests. She couldn't understand why, after their test results, they were all allowed to leave, yet she was confined to bed rest. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt herself becoming weaker each passing hour. Cayde visited her whenever he could, he'd asked for her to have bed rest in their quarters, his numerous requests were all turned down. After several rough nights, where her health was touch and go, where severe convulsions had doctors and nurses scared, eventually Cayde was pulled from a meeting for a sombre discussion.  
  
"What's going on?" Lexi asked gently as Cayde sat on her bed. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not until he knew how to say what he now knew, he didn't want to believe it, that was the hard thing. How could he tell the woman he loved something he refused to believe.  
"How're you feeling? You're looking better already. I'm sure you'll be out of here soon. Then we can have another round of that video game, I've been putting plenty of practice in so I should be able to beat you this time!"  
"Cayde... what's happened... what did they say..." Lexi grasped Cayde's hand. She always knew when he was avoiding a conversation.  
"You're... not getting better. They did tests but whatever it is... it's not responding to any treatment. They think that the Guardians who had the same thing, their light fought it off. You... well... you don't have that."  
Lexi nodded in understanding.  
"How long?" Lexi asked. She tried to hold back tears.  
"Lexi, I don't-"  
"How long Cayde?"  
"Days..." The Exo looked away.  
"Oh..."  
  
"There's so much I wanted to do..." Lexi curled up, her voice empty.  
"Tell me..." Cayde wrapped his arms around her and held her close, pressing small kisses on her head.  
"Well, the sappy stuff, y'know get married, maybe adopt a child. I don't know. I wanted to travel, and I know... being a Guardian of sorts let's me travel but it's all on missions. Never out of pleasure. Most of all, I just... I just want to be with you." Lexi admitted.  
"Right." Cayde stood and disappeared around a corner, a few minutes later he returned with a wheelchair.  
"Hop in."  
Lexi shuffled slowly to the chair and let Cayde help her in.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at Cayde.  
"Out of here. Look if this really is the end... if these are the last few days. Well I want them to be memorable. Not spent in a hospital bed."  
Lexi gave a small smile.  
  
Cayde wheeled her out onto the plaza, he sat down on the ground beside her. The traveller was lit by the moon, giving it an ethereal look. Up above stars dotted the night sky.  
"Beautiful." Lexi took in the view. Cayde's optics were focused on Lexi, he was thinking something similar. He didn't want to lose her, his systems had gone through every possible outcome and option he had. There was one. One last hope but with her health deteriorating, he didn't know if he'd be saving her or condemning her. He could never put her through hell. Cayde reached up and held Lexi's hand, he spoke gently to her. Lexi meanwhile had started to feel funny. As if everything was escaping her. Where even was she? She looked down at the Exo beside her, her eyes went over his hand holding hers, she pulled her hand away.  
"Lex?" The Exo asked, he leaned up and cupped her face. His expression was worried.  
"I...don't... know?"  
"Its Cayde. C'mon you can't forget this handsome face."  
Lexi pulled away from his touch. She looked sad he noted. Lexi looked down at her fingers, she was so confused.  
"We... should get you back..." the Exo's voice was sombre.  
  
Lexi stirred in her sleep, she turned to see an Exo sat at her bedside.  
"Cayde?"  
The Exo looked up at her.  
"How're you feeling?"  
"I forgot... how could I forget?" Lexi placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She felt tears flow down her cheeks.  
"Don't worry about it Lex. You know me now. All that matters."  
"I forgot you! Forgot us! Cayde... I can't stand it anymore! When I die I want to have some dignity! I want to know everyone around me! I want to remember the man I love!" Lexi started shouting, her frustration turning to anger.  
"Calm down Lex. Look you could make a full recovery and still be here, not the other place."  
"Don't pretend this isn't happening Cayde! I'm a dead woman walking its just about time!" Lexi shouted. Abruptly Lexi found herself experiencing strong convulsions, they took her breath away. Or was that because something was stopping her breathing. She panicked and tried to thrash against her own body betraying her. She was half aware of nurses swarming in to help. The Exo, Cayde right? He was stood, a hand on his hip, the other hand on his head, his eyes held sorrow.  
  
Lexi found herself pumped full of drugs for hours after the convulsions. The staff of the infirmary worked tirelessly, making sure that Lexi in all her poor health, was as healthy as possible. Soon she was taken from the infirmary in a wheelchair, drugs still all attached and brought to a quiet room. There was a bed surrounded by a variety of machines, a curtain separated the bed from the other part of the room.  
"Where?" Lexi asked, her voice was hoarse, it hurt to speak. The hunter Vanguard entered the room.  
"Cayde what's going on?" She asked quietly. The Exo helped her up from the chair and over to a bed.  
"Look, I'm selfish, I gamble, this is why I'm doing this. Only with your consent of course."  
"Cayde?" Lexi asked as the Exo stepped over to the curtain. Slowly he pulled it back. There laid on an identical bed was an Exo body. It was tall, on par with Cayde. Lexi admired the colour of the body, a mix of blue, purple and white.  
"It might not work. But if I was a betting man, and I am, I'd say the only reason you haven't... You know... is because that energy inside of you is trying to keep you alive. But it's fighting a losing battle. I'm hoping that will work." Cayde pointed to the Exo body across the room. Lexi motioned for Cayde to come to her side. She leaned up and hugged him tightly when he was close enough.  
"I'm not ready to let go either," She whispered. "Let's do it!"   
  
Lexi was attached to several machines, her nerves were starting to get the better of her. However Cayde refused to leave her side, determined to see her through the process. Her Ghost was by her side, floating close by, even it didn't want her to be alone.  
"I'm scared." Lexi smiled a nervous smile.  
"I'm not going anywhere Lex."  
When part of the equipment was inserted into her brain stem Lexi cried out. Her breathing became laboured.  
"Cayde something feels strange." Lexi fretted. The Exo held her hand tightly, smiling slightly trying to comfort his lover.  
"Just a little longer Lex. Just hold on."  
Lexi whimpered as the feeling inside of her got stronger. It was unbearable. She could feel herself burning, inside her mind, inside her bones. Lexi squeezed Cayde's hand. The Exo tried to shush her, tried to keep her calm. Eventually Lexi couldn't fight the feeling anymore. She felt herself tumbling through the dark. Alone.  
  
A bright light filled the room, Cayde was forced to look away so he didn't damage his optics. When the light died down to a glow, he stood abruptly in shock. For everything the Vanguard had seen in his exceptionally long life, this was all new and baffling to him. Lexi's Ghost simply gazed at the Exo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi still found herself falling in the darkness, she wasn't entirely sure what happened.  
"Am I dead?" Lexi asked herself.  
"Not quite. You're somewhere inbetween. For now." An echoey voice spoke.  
"I don't understand?"  
The voice laughed. Lexi then stopped falling. A creature of unimaginable size was sat against the darkness. It was emitting a purple glow. Lexi stepped forward towards the creature.  
"It was safer to bring you here, than have you there during the process."  
"The Exo process?"  
The creature laughed again. It lifted a hand, it's fingers were long and thin, almost sharp at the end. Carefully it placed a finger under Lexi's chin and lifted her head slightly.  
"Not quite. I've never seen an Exo's heart break, how his systems are still functioning is a marvel."  
"I don't..." Lexi tilted her head in confusion.  
"Our friend. Well, your lover. My friend. He's been kind to us."  
"Us?" Lexi stepped back.  
"I've been with you since the beginning. There was not enough space in one body to let me be known without causing you harm. So I had to find another." The creature disappeared in a flash of light. In its place was Lexi's adopted Ghost. Lexi found herself speechless.  
"While they might have found me. It was you I chose. I saw your past and what your future could be. You accepted me and so I shared a portion of my power with you."  
Lexi reached out and touched the Ghost. She looked away for a moment, her brow furrowing.  
"You're the energy the Fallen found?"  
"Not energy my friend. Something much more. I was alive several hundred millennia ago, long before humans roamed the Earth. The Darkness came even then, and just like the Traveller, I fought it. I saw what this planet could become. The Darkness was strong. I was destroyed in my last effort to repel it far from this world."  
Lexi ran her fingers through her short hair and let out a long breath.  
"Well... this is a lot to take in." Lexi sat on the ground. The Ghost returned to its original form.  
"So you're my Ghost?"  
"Yes. I was alone for so long. In life and in death. Now," the creature picked Lexi up and held her in front of its face. It's skin seemed to almost glow a pale cream colour. "I have a friend. I've brought you here so I can fix you. You were sick, I've kept you alive for days beyond what you should be. The Vanguard came up with the Exo transformation, something he was worried about, whether your deteriorated health would also carry on to the new body. Whether you'd still be unable to remember him. I altered the process, I've healed you. You're stronger now."  
"What... did you do?" Lexi stepped back.  
"You'll see soon."  
  
"What's your name?" Lexi asked the creature.  
"I never had one." The creature sounded almost sad.  
"Would you like one?" Lexi questioned. The creature took a moment to think, then nodded.  
"Phoebe? Like one of the moons of Saturn?"  
The creature seemed to laugh. It nodded and gave a small smile. Lexi stepped forward and gestured for the creature to bring her closer. Lexi stepped closer to the creatures face. She placed a hand on the smooth skin of the creature then rested her forehead against it.  
"Thank you Phoebe. For saving my life. For keeping me safe." Lexi felt tears run down her cheeks. The creature held Lexi away from it then placed her back on the ground.  
"Its time. The process is complete."  
"I'll see you soon then." Lexi gave a bright smile. The creature gently caressed the young woman's head with a finger and smiled back.  
  
Lexi gasped. Her lungs were burning. Her head was buzzing. Her body bolted upright, she rested her hand on her chest, trying to reign in her heavy breathing. Lexi let out a sound as she was engulphed in a hug.  
"Hurting." Lexi spoke.  
"Sorry. Not sorry." Cayde's voice was by her ear. He pressed a kiss to her temple and leaned back to look at her. Lexi noticed the sight of her right eye was different. Slowly she looked down at herself, from what she could see, she was still flesh and bone, her prosthetic the only thing she could see that was mechanical.  
"I'm still me? I'm not an Exo?" Lexi looked up at Cayde and her Ghost who were in front of her. The Ghost made a noise and tilted to the side.  
"Phoebe. What did you do?" Lexi asked. Cayde gave Lexi then the Ghost an odd look. Lexi noticed how to Exo seemed to step away from the Ghost, his fingers reaching for his gun. Lexi reached out to tell him to stop, the Exo found himself thrown against the wall.  
"Cayde!" Lexi cried out.  
  
The Exo stood and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"So... The Ghost is not a Ghost. Go figures" the Exo shrugged.  
"I know. Phoebe explained it all."  
"Did... Phoebe... tell you what it did to you?"  
"Keep me alive. Save my life. Yeah." Lexi shuffled to the end of the bed. The Ghost gave her a warning to take it easy. Lexi's face turned from relief to shock as her feet touched the ground. She stumbled a little but managed to regain her balance. Lexi glanced over to the Exo body she was meant to inhabit. She gasped, her eyes went wide as she saw the missing parts of the Exo body. A leg. A lower arm. Part of the face. Lexi's breathing came out fast.  
"Mirror. Cayde. Mirror." Lexi looked towards the Exo.  
"C'm'ere." The Exo was at her side, offering support as he guided her across the room. The Ghost appeared by her side. Lexi reached up. Where the upper right quarter of her face was once flesh, it was now metal plates. Her right eye now the same as Cayde's.  
"Part of your brain was destroyed, other parts damaged. Those had to be replaced too." The Ghost explained. Lexi's lip trembled.  
"I think I'm going to be sick..." Lexi fell against Cayde.  
"Lexi..." The Ghost's voice was sad. The young woman smiled and reached out and poked the Ghost.  
"Thank you. It's... going to take some time. To get used to all of this," Lexi gestured to her Exo body parts. "You saved my life. Thank you. This one," Lexi gestured to Cayde beside her. "Would get bored if I had died."  
"Hey!" Cayde cried out indignantly. Lexi glanced at him and gave him a look.  
"Okay... Yeah I'd get bored." Cayde admitted.  
  
About half a dozen tests later Lexi was discharged from the infirmary. Cayde helped her walk to their quarters, offering his body as support for when her balance faltered. Lexi explained Phoebe to Cayde. The Ghost floating around. The Exo was still wary of it. He'd seen its true form and what it did to his lover. He was grateful. He couldn't recall seeing her look so healthy in weeks. Once they'd reached their quarters Lexi stood in front of a mirror and took a proper look at her new body. The plates of her face were a mix of blue and white. Her lower right arm was white and purple while her right leg was blue. Lexi's brow furrowed at the playing card suits on each part of the Exo body parts. They weren't there before.  
"I might have taken some artistic liberty." The Ghost made a whistling sound. Lexi laughed. On her right temple was an Ace. Her lower right arm had a Diamond while her right leg had a Spade on it. All were in the same white colour as the Exo body.  
  
Cayde kept Lexi to himself for several days, helping her return to some form of normality. Phoebe seemed to almost play with Cayde's Ghost. It constantly checked on its friend, making sure Lexi's brain had fully calibrated and accepted the Exo parts of her. One night Lexi found herself unable to sleep. She was laid against Cayde's body, his arm underneath her, his fingers unconsciously caressing her side.  
"Cayde." Lexi called his name. The Exo's systems booted up and he glanced down at her. He made a sound signalling he was listening.  
"Being an Exo what's it like?" She asked.  
"You should be able to answer a bit of that."  
"I mean. Falling asleep has been a weird feeling, you know, since parts of my brain are mechanical. There's also the hyper and hypo sensitivity."  
The Exo laughed.  
"The sensitivity you get a hang of."  
"What do you think? Of what I look like now?"  
"Beautiful. Always have been. Always will. C'mon Lexi you really think that the way you look will make you love you any less?"  
"I know. Just a moment of insecurity that's all. It's a big change, especially the face." Lexi brushed her fingers against the metal of her face.  
"Its beautiful. It's your colours too." Cayde smiled before pressing a kiss to her metal temple.  
  
Lexi stood in front of the mirror. Today was the day she'd see her friends and the Vanguard for the first time since the change. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm scared Phoebe. What if they treat me differently." Lexi asked the Ghost.  
"Hmm. Then they're sucky friends."  
Lexi chuckled.  
"You. An ancient being. Using the term 'sucky friends'. You never fail to surprise me."  
The Ghost made a joyful sound and floated higher into the air, as if it was bouncing on its feet. It suddenly floated to nuzzle against Lexi's neck, they both made a sound of laughter.  
"You ready?" Cayde called.  
"Any reason you chose this day in particular?"  
"No reason." Cayde called back.  
"He has a meeting today with the Vanguard." Phoebe informed Lexi.  
"Traitor!" Cayde called. His Ghost appeared beside Phoebe and gently pushed into the Ghost playfully.  
  
  
Lexi pulled her cloak up, enough so that it shadowed her face. Her balance had come back to her quickly. Anyone looking at her wouldn't be able to guess what had happened to her. As the couple made their way into Hall of Guardians, Lexi became more nervous. Cayde happily greeted people as they passed.  
"Cayde you're late." Zavala called, Lexi glanced up to see the commanders gaze land on her. Lexi slowly reached up and removed her hood. She looked down at the table. She didn't want to see their reaction. Suddenly her face was taken in Ikora's hands.  
"Cayde. What haven't you told us."  
The Exo went to open his mouth, Phoebe floated to the centre of the table and made a sound to attract everyone's attention. Cayde then gestured to the Ghost. Over the passing minutes the Ghost explained everything and answered any questions the Vanguard had. Once Ikora and Zavala were content they turned to Lexi.  
"We're glad to have you back Guardian." Zavala called.  
"Thank you."  
Ikora placed her hand on Lexi's shoulder.  
"Its good to see you. Perhaps later you could come visit my quarters."  
Lexi knew that was Ikora's way of saying that they needed to talk. However she also knew that, despite appearances, Ikora was like a mother to the Tower.  
"Of course. I best be going. I'm meant to be meeting with my team." Lexi nodded towards to Vanguard and started to leave. Cayde started to follow her.  
"Cayde," Ikora called. "Where are you going?"  
Cayde turned around and gave a sheepish smile.  
"Damn. Thought I'd get away with it." The Exo shrugged.  
"I'll see you later Cayde." Lexi pressed a kiss to the Exo's cheek, lingering long enough for him to place a kiss on her brow.  
  
Lexi found herself in one of the bars in the Tower. Her friends were surrounding her. When she'd met up with them, some were taken aback with her appearance. A flash of sadness had crossed her face before she was engulphed in a group hug.  
"Knew you'd be back. Look at you. Are you trying to out badass us in the looks department? Because damn Lexi, you look amazing!" Willow smiled at her friend. Lexi started to cry and hugged the leader tightly.  
"Thank you. All of you. Thank you." Lexi hugged each member of her team. Now Lexi and her team, accompanied by Amanda Holliday were drinking and laughing loudly. Lexi looked behind her and spotted Cayde at the back of the room. He gave her a thumbs up and a bright smile. Lexi knew things were getting back to how they used to, just with a few new changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you guys think?
> 
> Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Little different to my other parts because this one will be 2 chapters. I've already written the second chapter just not entirely sure when the publish it, whether to wait a while before publishing it. The second chapter has a bit of a bombshell in it, I thought about it quite a lot and played with the idea of it. I quite like it. So once it's revealed I'd like your opinion on it.
> 
> Once again thank you for reading! X


End file.
